toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Dustin
"So ma'am, would you like me to do inventory today or to fold the clothes?" —'Dustin', "Rebellious Child" Dustin is Leona's assistant at her clothing store, Leona's Lovely Fashion. He is loyal to her and very helpful, and is also close with her children. History ''Toy Island'' Prior to the events of Season 5, Dustin worked with Leona as her clothing store assistant for at least ten years. When Leona decided to expand her business and move across the island, he originally suggested that he stay behind and run the original store, but he decided against that in order to help her take care of her store what with the burden of her children. In the episode "Travellers' Rescue", Dustin and the other merchants that are travelling across Toy Island end up in Spear Guy territory and are ambushed and kidnapped. Dustin finds himself scared for his life, as well as his employer's life. However, they are rescued when Toy Island Crew members such as Misu, Kirby, Yoshi, and Boo fend off the Spear Guys and save their lives. From there, they escort them to the main area of Toy Island, where everyone makes their salutations. In the next episode, Dustin and his employer decide to open up the second branch of Leona's Lovely Fashion in the emerging Toy Island Plaza. Thanks to everyone's help, they are able to build the store and get right to work with the business. Dustin later makes appearances usually in the store, where he is seen folding clothes or talking with Leona about his current duties or about her children. He can also be seen voting and enjoying the festivities on the Island. Along with the other characters, he gets kidnapped by the Napoleonic Forces led by Madame Tigre. In the end he is rescued. He is later seen helping to host the Toy Island Fashion Show. In the episode "A Parents Trap", Leona is kidnapped, so he is left in charge of the store and her kids in her absence. He also helps to search for the key to the plaza and ends up catching a sickness in "Day of the Doctors". ''Friends' Baseball'' Dustin appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable member of the Leona Tailors. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Dustin appears as a minor character in Toy Island Adventures. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Dustin is a default playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Leona. As a Defense type player, he has better reach and shot control in exchange for poor movement speed and power. ''Curtis Ball Showdown'' Dustin appears in Curtis Ball Showdown as an audience member. Character Dustin is a very loyal, friendly, and helpful employee. He has worked for Leona for at least ten years and is her closest friend, being left in charge of the store and her own kids when she is absent. As well, he is very friendly, as seen when he is able to easily get along with the other characters, as well as that Leon can sometimes openly talk to him about his problems. He is also very proactive when it comes to offering his help and services. Appearance Dustin has a yellow body. He has two round eyes and a smiling mouth. He wears a white dress shirt under a gray mantle coat. He also has a red tie. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Leona's Lovely Fashion Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters